The present invention generally relates to enhanced power light emitting diodes (LEDs), and in particular to a heat dissipation device for externally mounting to the enhanced power LED device for improving the performance thereof.
An enhanced power light emitting diode (LED) device as shown in FIG. 13 of the attached drawings comprises a substrate on which a light-emitting unit is formed and a plurality of terminals extending from the substrate. The terminals are soldered to a circuit board to mount the LED device to the circuit board.
The enhanced power LED is lightweight and consumes less power as compared to the conventional lightening devices. However, due to the illumination efficiency of the enhanced power LED, the luminance of the LED is much less than that of the conventional lightening devices. One way to compensate the poor luminance is to increase the electrical current flowing through the LED. Increasing current, however, leads to rise of heat generated. The heat is transmitted to and dissipated through the circuit board to which the LED device is mounted. The circuit board, however, is generally made of insulation material that is poor in transmitting and dissipating heat. Consequently, the power of the LED is subject to certain constraints and cannot be further enhanced.
FIG. 14 shows a diode packaged by resin material. A metal casing houses the diode package. The metal casing, however, is not to help removing heat from the diode for the diode in question does not generate a great amount of heat. The metal casing is, in fact, an electromagnetic shielding, rather than a heat dissipation device.
It is thus desired to provide a heat dissipation device for enhanced power LEDs to overcome the problems discussed above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device externally mounted to an LED device for effectively removing heat from the LED.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device for removing heat from an LED and enhancing the performance of the LED device.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a heat dissipation device adapted to be mounted to a light emitting diode device for removing heat from the light emitting diode, the light emitting diode device comprising a substrate having a top on which a light-emitting unit is formed and an opposite bottom from which terminals extend. The heat dissipation device comprises a plate made of heat conductive material and forms a receptacle for receiving and at least partially enclosing and physically engaging the substrate of the light emitting diode device with the top and thus the light-emitting unit exposed through a top opening of the receptacle. The receptacle defines opposite end openings for extension of the terminals of the light emitting diode device. Stop tabs are formed on opposite edges of each end opening for engaging ends of the substrate and thus retaining the light emitting diode device in the receptacle.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a heat dissipation device adapted to be mounted to a light emitting diode device for removing heat from the light emitting diode, the light emitting diode device comprising a substrate having a top on which a light-emitting unit is formed and an opposite bottom from which terminals extend. The heat dissipation device is externally mounted to and at least partially encloses and physically engages the substrate of the light emitting diode device. The heat dissipation device comprises first and second members made of heat conductive material. The first member forms a receptacle for receiving the substrate of the light emitting diode device therein with the bottom of the substrate positioned on and supported by a bottom of the receptacle. The top and thus the light-emitting unit of the light emitting diode device are exposed through a top opening of the receptacle. The first member defines end openings for extension of the terminals of the light emitting diode device. Stop tabs are formed on opposite edges of each end opening for engaging ends of the substrate and thus retaining the light emitting diode device in the receptacle. The second member is mounted to the first member and physically engages the top of the substrate thereby interposing the substrate between the first and second members. The second member defines a central opening to expose the light-emitting unit and comprises perpendicular extensions engaging opposite ends of the substrate of the light emitting diode device.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a heat dissipation device adapted to be mounted to a light emitting diode device for removing heat from the light emitting diode, the light emitting diode device comprising a substrate having a top on which a light-emitting unit is formed and an opposite bottom from which terminals extend. The heat dissipation device comprises a plate made of heat conductive material and forms a receptacle for receiving and at least partially enclosing and physically engaging the substrate of the light emitting diode device. The receptacle has a top wall mounted to the top of the substrate of the light emitting diode device and defines a central opening through which the light-emitting unit is exposed. The receptacle defines end openings for extension of the terminals of the light emitting diode device. A stop tab is formed in each end opening for engaging an end of the substrate and thus retaining the light emitting diode device in the receptacle. The receptacle also forms catches for engaging the bottom of the substrate of the light emitting diode device whereby the substrate of the light emitting diode device is securely retained between the top wall of the receptacle and the catches.